


Yeah, Around

by jadednae



Series: Reality Hurts, Nostalgia Kills [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Divorce, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadednae/pseuds/jadednae
Summary: Last year of highschool and Emma decides to take it with a bang! And by bang, she means trying to figure out why her calculus teacher, Ms. Mills is avoiding her? teacher/student. character death (before story). maybe underage.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not my first story but I hope to keep this one up because I have had this story in mind. Long story short, it's what I think would have happened had I had simply said, "sure" to my teacher.**

**Warnings: Teacher/Student, Emma is around 17/18, Regina is around 26/27, no Henry, smut, and angst.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Backpack, check. School vest, check. Gym bag, check. Hair-tie, check.

Emma put her light mascara on and chapstick on before leaving her room.

"Emma, honey, you need breakfa-."

"Thanks dad!" The blonde yelled as she stole the toast out of her father's hand and shoving it in her mouth before walking out of the apartment.

She walked into the crisp air outside and cursed the slim jacket given as a uniform for Storybrooke Prep. It didn't help the cold very much, but it was August, it would warm up later.

Pulling out her schedule she had recieved in the mail, Emma checked it over once again to be sure.

First class, Calculus with Dr. Mills? _The old hag? Yay fun._ Second class, English III with Mr. Glass. Third class, Art II with Ms. Lucas. Forth and fifth, free period. Sixth period, Biology and Anatomy with Mrs. Bell. Seventh period, Government with Dr. Hopper.

Stepping into her first class, on time, she tried to avoid the 'sit next to me' girls. Of course the pyramid-climbing girls wanted to sit by the volleyball players. Volleyball at Storybrooke Prep was the main sport rather than football.

"Good morning class, my name is Ms. Mills."

 _Good almighty god, she's hot._ Emma sat up a little further in her chair to get closer. _Maroon button up, tight pencil skirt, heels almost high enough to be considered 'fuck-me' heels. Every lesbian soccer mom's dream. Oh god her desk is right behind me. Maybe I like that idea._

"Dr. Mills will not be able to teach this class."

"Aren't you Dr. Mills?"

"No, Dr. Mills is my mother. However I expect the same respect to would give any teacher."

"Oh you aren't just any teacher."

 _Fucking hell._ Killian Jones. Schools biggest known horn-dog. Killian has hit on every female in the school, teachers included clearly.

"Let's just get started will attendance, okay?"

...

"Hey, Swan. Are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

"I don't know, Belle."

The young brunette rubbed her elbow against Emma as best she could with her books. "Don't you have to? Being on the team."

"Ehh."

"Oh come on, Em. One drink and if you still don't like it, we'll go to my place and watch the Scream movies."

Emma pondered her offer, sticking the books she didn't need to take home yet into her locker. "ONE drink, Belle. ONE, and make it Supernatural."

"Deal!" The brunette squeaked int her ear. "I'll see you tonight."

Emma chuckled at her friend and picked up her gym bag to go to practice. She had already changed since their first game was in four days. The coach had been having practice since before school began.

She turned th corner only to run into a women with arms full of papers, that now laid out on the floor. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Let me help you."

Emma bent over to begin picking up the fallen assignments, not realizing who she had bumped into. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. You sure have a thing for first impressions, Miss Swan."

Green eyes shot up at the honey voice talking to her. _Oh god please don't say my name like that. I'll melt and you could do whatever you want with me._

"You seem to be focused in everything you put your mind to. It's a nice quality to have. Especially as a sports player. I'll have to see you play sometime"

"W-we have a game this saturday. It's the first of the year. You should come watch." Emma regained her confidence and stood up, handing the last papers over to the brunette. "Speaking of, I really have to go! Sorry again Mrs. Mills!"

Emma turned and began running to the gym, missing the whispered response behind her and the chocolate eyes that seemed glued to her spandex shorts.

"It's 'Ms' Mills."

* * *

Music blaring, fire is too hot, and the beach area just smells of alchohol. Not her scene at all. She liked having things to do, if not her mind would wander. To be honest, Emma liked being away from home lately. Too many things reminded her of her mother and though she wanted to comfort her father, sometimes it was too much.

Her mother was in a car accident 2 years ago and it was still fresh in the house. Emma had actually changed her last name back to her mother's maiden name 'Swan' to keep the memory.

She swirled her drink around in it's typical red cup. _Vodka, of course._ She dumped it out onto the sand next to her, watching as it absorbed into the dirty sand. She noticed a set of very toned legs walking her way, _please jesus no._

"Miss Swan, you really are an interesting creature."

 _Ugh._ "How so?"

"Well, you're over here and away from the crowd, you just dumped your what we all know but ignore as alchohol. Why?"

Emma chuckled and looked at her empty cup. "I'm not a party person."

Regina looked at the blonde teen, taking a risk and pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "Then what kind a of a night would you be having?"

"Fire, hot chocolate, and scary movies. Or a book if Belle can find one I like."

"Then why don't you go home?"

She pointed at the drunk brunette dancing by the fire. "Belle is my ride."

"I can take you. Unless," Regina looked at Emma's reluctance as she shifted her feet away. "Unless you don't want to go home."

Silence.

"Come get in my car."

"I-."

"I'm not going to take you home so soon, but I can drive you around a bit. At least to get away from here."

"O-Ok." _You are tickling the dragon Swan. Nice._

She sat stationary in the passenger seat of Regina's Mustang, hands in lap, not touching anything as they drove. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"Emma I want you to have a safe person or place to talk to and me and my classroom count. Even if you just need a place to bitch about the guy sitting next to you, I'm here."

The teen smiled in knowing she was referencing to Killian. "Thank you. I think I just need to face the music and go home. Can you..?"

"Of course. I hope whatever I say helps."

Emma grabbed her bag she had took and put her hand on the handle, looking into brown eyes. She wanted to kiss her but she couldn't. "It really did. Thank you. And thank you for the ride. Good night."

...

Regina sighed as she stepped into her home. It seemed so empty lately. Divorce, being thrown into her mother's job, and then sexual harrassment from another teacher. She just wanted to relax, grabbing her glass of cider and walked upstairs to her room.

She placed her glass on the side table and began to remove her shirt, slowly undressing as she let them drop to the side of the bed. She ran her nails across her own thigh, the other hand teasingly stroking her now hard nubs. She moaned as two fingers found her already wet clit, rubbing in slow circles. Now is not a time to go slow, she thrusted three fingers into her tight heat, dragging her other away from her breasts and down to continue rubbing her hard nerves.

"Mhmmm Emma." _Emma? Fuck it._ Blonde hair between her legs working hard. A beautifully shaped ass on display and a toned arm working her up...

"Oh god yes." Regina took deep breaths as she came down from one of the best self-orgasms shes had.

"Oh no." _Emma? Oh, why the gorgeous blonde? I'm in trouble._

* * *

**A/N: Review please? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMF! So much positive feedback on my first chapter so here's another!**

**I've decided to make Emma 17 for now, but nothing illegal will happen, so just wait for her birthday! *devious smile***

**And thank you to Jos for the last bit ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"Mhmmm Emma." Emma? Fuck it. Blonde hair between her legs working hard. A beautifully shaped ass on display and a toned arm working her up..._

_"Oh god yes." Regina took deep breaths as she came down from one of the best self-orgasms shes had._

_"Oh no." Emma? Oh, why the gorgeous blonde? I'm in trouble._

* * *

Regina nervously wrung her hands as she prepared her lessons for first class. It had been silent all week, and she had been nervous seeing Emma in class that tuesday, but the blonde had been focused so much into her work to notice the teacher's change in behavior. Though today was friday and that would mean the volleyball players handed free entrance tickets to the teachers of their choice, dressed in uniform no less.

Of course Emma had told Regina she should go, but that might not mean she would speak to her directly right?

"Hi, Mrs. Mills!"

 _Wrong._ "Hello Emma. And, it's 'Ms.', divorced."

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. I wanted to give you your ticket for tonight! You still want to come don't you?" Emma looked slightly hurt at the thought.

Oh my, how can I say no? "Of course! I've never actually seen a volleyball game, so this should be interesting." _Yes, me watching you jump around in such tight shorts._

"Awesome." Emma placed the ticket down on the brunette's desk and went to her seat. Waiting for the rest of the class to file in, Emma pulled out her phone and opened a new message to her best friend.

 **to Belle:**  
I got her to come! R u still?

_Ofc. Want me to sit next to her, give her a nudge? ;)_

**to Belle: _  
_**Do it and i murder you.

_ok ok, i'll just keep an eye on her. x_

"Miss Swan, class has started. Phone away."

"Yes ma'am." _God that voice._

 _God that name._ " Good, shall we get started?"

...

"You really didn't know Ms. Mills was divorced?"

"Ugh, no Belle. Not everyone is banging the art teacher."

The young brunette slammed her locker shut and looked at her best friend annoyingly. "I am not having sex with Ruby! We are just close friends okay? She's practically our age and even if, I don't like girls, I-I'm not, I'm not like you!"

"Belles,-"

"No, Emma I am so sorry, I-I didn't mean it like that."

Emma chuckled and wrapped an arm around Belle's shoulder. "It's fine, and you know, even if you did like girls, that's ok too."

"Thanks Em."

"Do you happen to know why she got divorced?"

"No, Ruby isn't really a close friend. In fact, I don't think she has a friend here."

Emma looked back at the door to Regina's class. Now sullen. "That's sad."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Now go kick ass tonight."

"You know I will." Emma smiled at her friend and walked to go grab a bite to eat before the game. _Belle is so gay._

* * *

"Here you go... Enjoy the game _Regina_." Principal Gold sneered.

Regina took her stub and began walking to the bleachers, spotting Emma already sitting in her seat on the side, getting ready to play. _God she looks yummy._

She bit her lip as the blonde was called to be a setter to start the game. Regina watched intently as the ball went back and forth over the net, but she was more focused on the slow way a tight round mass seemed to ride the air, in a position to pounce if the ball came her way. _I wonder if she could ride me like that, slow and hard. I could even have my little toy with me._

Lost in her thoughts, Regina jumped as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game. Storybrooke won, 24-20. She stood and began to leave, she had to leave. It was too hot in this gym, she had way too many clothes on.

As she rounded the corner of the building she came across a sight not meant for her. Regina hid back and waited for the two girls to finish.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." The blonde grabbed her bag and began walking back to her house to celebrate.

"Earlier when I said I wasn't gay. What if I wanted to try?"

"Try being gay? That's a first."

"No, Ems. I mean I want to try being with a girl. I want you to help me."

"O-oh." Belle wanted her to be her first female partner? They're just friends. A friend helping a friend.

Meanwhile, Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Emma, the blonde who haunted her dreams was into women. _Maybe when she's 18, NO!_ _I won't ruin this life again._

**3 years ago…**

_"Regina Mills, do you have any idea what that looks like for me? My daughter is engaged to her former student. I will not have you ruin this life I've planned for you. You will marry the son of my dear friend. This is final."_

_"Mother but I love her! I am not her professor anymore, it's all okay!"_

_*Smack!*_

_"Don't you dare question me. Do you like little girls, Regina? Is that it?"_

_"She is 21, it's only a 4 year difference. I don't want this life you have, I want my own!"_

_"Robin is a nice man. So, you are going to suck it up, and be a good wife. If I hear anything about this young girl, I can promise you, you will be sorry."_

**6 months ago…**

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Did you even want to marry me, Regina?"_

_"Truthfully? My mother set me up. I was in love with someone else."_

_Robin placed the glass of whiskey on the table, re-evaluating the past year he spent with the brunette. "In love with another man."_

_"Woman actually. You know my mother must have things her way, I guess her daughter being a lesbian wasn't one of them… Robin you're an amazing man, I just don't have those kinds of feelings for you." Regina placed a hand over his, happy that he didn't move it away._

_"I can't be mad at you, I just don't understand how you waited so long in a loveless marriage."_

_"Fear can do that."_

_"So I guess you would like a divorce then?"_

* * *

Regina sat in her classroom after the last class, just thinking. She fell for a student before, and she couldn't go through the pain again.

She tried to get the beautiful blonde out of her head, during class she imagined Emma getting in trouble and having to come back into class. Punished the way Regina wanted, bent over her desk with her ass on display for the teacher to tease and play with as she wants.

She looked at the closed door to check if it was closed before unbuttoning her slacks and immediately finding her hard clit. She imagined Emma wearing nothing but the Storybrooke Prep blazer, riding her lap like no tomorrow.

"Uhm. M-Ms. Mills?" _Shit!_

"Come in, dear." Regina buttoned her pants and fixed herself as fast as she could before (speak of the devil) blonde hair peaked through the doorway. "Can I help you Emma?"

"I-I uh, just wanted to see if I could have the classwork for tomorrow?"

"Of course. Are you going somewhere?"

"No just taking the day off, forrrr my birthday."

"Ahh I see, 18?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Emma tentatively took the papers from her teachers hand and left the room in a rush. Ms. Mills could never know that Emma had seen her touching herself. Of that the brunette had said her name during.

* * *

**A/N: I got carried away in the back story and left too many secrets for later.**

**Sooo, Regina might have something for Emma's 18th ;)**

**Please review!**


End file.
